


Катализатор

by Valenso



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солдат вспоминает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катализатор

Затаиться, залечь на дно, спрятаться, отсидеться, замаскироваться…

Зимнего Солдата размораживали, обнуляли, отправляли на задание и вновь замораживали, но его навыки смертоносного оружия не стирались от миссии к миссии, а только накапливались. Он умел убивать бесчисленным количеством способов, и помимо этого Солдат против воли учился прятаться и быть незаметным.  
Во время заданий он с командой сопровождения прятался в какой-нибудь невзрачной дыре; оттуда они выдвигались к цели, которую Солдат безупречно и без вопросов устранял, потом возвращался в свой холод. Из раза в раз все было идеально, пока система не дала крупный сбой. А потом обрушилась.

После посещения Смитсоновского музея только безукоризненные навыки и общий сумбур из-за расформирования Щ.И.Т.а позволили Солдату не попасть в руки агентов и полиции. Он шел на автомате, машинально переставляя ноги. В голове крутился ролик с изображением бывшей миссии и некого Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Человека, чье лицо он видел, когда смотрелся в зеркало.  
Солдат вернулся в свое убежище — старый дешевый отель, в котором никто не задавал вопросов. В его грязной ошарпанной комнатке была узкая кровать, хромой стул, шкаф с поломанной дверцей и косящая на один бок тумбочка, на которой стоял потрепанный радиоприемник. Солдат лег на кровать и включил радио. Он окружал себя звуками, потому что они отпугивали страх темноты. Кажется, раньше он любил слушать радио.  
Под рукой лежал заряженный пистолет, а под матрасом один из многочисленных ножей. При проявлении врага тело Солдата среагировало бы раньше, чем он успел понять, что его атакуют. Он знал это наверняка.  
Но сейчас Солдат не думал о врагах, он пытался собрать по кусочкам мозаику из воспоминаний, тусклыми вспышками теплившимися в его измученном электрическим током разуме. Он отталкивался от того, что видел — Стивен Роджерс.  
В воспоминаниях этот человек мелькал чаще всего. Воспоминаний было много, но все очень разные и обрывочные: Стив Роджерс — ребенок и взрослый, с оружием и с карандашами, высокий и низкий.  
Солдат старался сфокусироваться на каком-то одном осколке воспоминания, вытащить его из мечущегося калейдоскопа образов, зацепиться за него, но они все не давались ему и уплывали прочь. Но одна мысль все же внушала надежду: он больше не пуст, он не чистый лист, куда раньше вписывали имя жертвы.  
Попытки вернуть себе утерянное отнимали много сил. Солдат просто лежал на кровати и копался в своих мыслях, а усилий тратил едва ли не столько же, как во время напряженных часов выжидания жертвы со снайперской винтовкой в руках. ГИДРа слишком хорошо над ним поработала.  
Устав от бесплодных попыток найти в себе хоть что-то от улыбающегося Джеймса Барнса, Солдат выбросил из головы лишние мысли. Если получится, он сможет заснуть. Если повезет, то даже без кошмаров.  
Радио продолжало крутить песни, Солдат к ним особенно не прислушивался, пытаясь заснуть. Он долго старался выцарапать хоть одно воспоминание, а когда бросил попытки, оно само нашло его. 

_Из динамика радиоприемника, висевшего под потолком, чтобы уменьшить помехи, лилась задорная песенка, которой подпевал Баки Барнс. Он лежал на кровати и периодически посматривал на часы: Стив уже должен был вернуться из художки. Задержался где-нибудь за острыми, модными среди молодежи политическими дебатами о великом будущем Америки. Баки усмехнулся, представив раскрасневшегося Стива, пытающегося перекричать гомон._

Солдат затаил дыхание, боясь спугнуть воспоминание, однако он все равно отметил различие между «тогда» и «сейчас»: играла другая песня, но в них обеих часто повторялось слово «любовь».

_Баки продолжал ждать, все больше сердясь, ведь уже не в первый раз о нем вот так забывали. Вскоре он услышал шум в коридоре, хлопнувшую дверь и понял, что Стив вернулся. Баки решил немножко проучить его и сделал вид, что уснул, не дождавшись._

Вот теперь у Солдата было ощущение déjà vu. Баки, как и он, лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами, фоном шумела музыка, и оба они чего-то ждали. Солдат ждал, когда воспоминание полностью встанет на свое место, а Баки…

_Было слышно, как Стив на цыпочках ходит по комнате и старается не шуметь. По звуку Баки определил, что тот подошел к своему шкафу и что-то спрятал, краски, наверное. Потом Стив пошел куда-то в угол комнаты, и музыка стала звучать намного тише. Баки силился не открыть глаза и старался дышать равномерно, как спящий. Из-за скрипа половиц ему показалось, что Стив подошел к кровати и теперь стоит и смотрит на него. Можно было бы здорово его напугать, Баки уже почти решил так сделать, но почему-то продолжил притворяться._  
_Дыхание на щеке, легкое прикосновение к губам, рука в волосах._  
_— Хватит притворяться._  
_— Ну тебя, — Баки открыл глаза и, схватив Стива за руку, притянул к себе на кровать._

Солдат резко подскочил на месте. Он осмотрелся, но в комнате больше никого не было. Почти разочарованно вздохнув, он живой рукой прикоснулся к собственному лицу, провел указательным пальцем по нижней губе. Приятно, но в воспоминании было лучше.  
Одно цельное воспоминание послужило катализатором для остальных. Обрывки стали складываться во что-то осмысленное, что-то значимое, что-то… личное, свое. И в этих воспоминаниях все еще было очень много Стива Роджерса.  
Стив Роджерс — ребенок и взрослый, с оружием и с карандашами, высокий и низкий, одетый и обнаженный, возмущающийся от злости и кричащий от страсти, молчаливый и говорящий слова любви. Спустя столько лет, все еще его.


End file.
